Ventrilica Wiki
About Ventrilica Ventrilica is a server founded by Alex and Kevin, who are both great console developers and they both take their work seriously. However, they are not the only coders of this server, Lazar is a good friend that volunteered to aid the two owners. Result of their work came to be a very progressive server that hundreds of people enjoy. Our players enjoy the PvM, PvP and Skilling. Not only just those three factors make our server unique but also the community and the staff team.Our staff team dedicates their time to helping the players that are in trouble and the community is very enjoyable. This wiki was created in hopes to organize information and bring ideas together to sucessfully help players. In this Wiki, you'll see guides to some of the skill, a price guide and just basic tips and information. Want to become an editor? Send me a private message to my forum account or ingame and I'll send you an application to fill out. ~Criller Note-*This wiki is currently under construction. So do not leave any negative feedback, unless it's constructive criticism to help us improve. Thank you for visiting the wiki. Server Info *Webclient *Forums *Donate *Updates *Announcements *Staff List *Ventrilica Media The Database *Global Rules *Bestiary *F.A.Qs *Staking Guidelines *Server Ranks Community *Suggestions *Price Guide *Guides *Beginner's Guide History of Ventrilica Around 1 year ago, the server was originally named "Turmoil-Pkz" which was founded by Alex on August 16th, 2011. At first, Alex and Kevin had a very small server and not many players were active on the server. So, Alex and Kevin desperately tried releasing as many updates as they could. After a while as the server started to grow and Alex and Kevin believed they needed a staff team to help them enforce rules and moderate/administrate the server. Soon they found another player named "Joee" who helped them run the server and they also recruited some other few staff members like Luke, Ben, Danny etc. The old staff was very helpful and caring just like now. However, Joee became a problem in the server. He was quite a famous pker, but he was a sore loser. He would rage and abuse his admin powers by banning the player and retrieving his items back, but don't think he was always a bad guy. In general conversation he was funny, chilled and relaxed. However, some of his actions couldn't be tolerated. Soon he was demoted, which made him quit the server. He gave out many items including a primal rapier, but he was not gone for long. He returned to the server with vengeance and spawned tons of partyhats, which practically destroyed the server's economy. Alex and Kevin finally came to the conclusion to reset the whole economy. The Turmoil-Pkz community responded with fury and frustration due to losing their items that took them hard work to gain. The server suffered a large population loss. After a while the server started to have even more problems such as rollbacks. Rollbacks became a major problem because it led to duping, harming the economy even more. So, as the days went on and the staff team altered, Alex, Kevin and their administrators decided to change the home spawn point which turned out to be the digsite. Not only the home spawn point was changed but the whole source was switched. Many things were different like safepk, a new Tormented Demon lair and a new PvP area were just some of the new additions to the server. A new point system was also introduced to the server which gave each player a certain amount of VPK Points through Voting, Slayer and Pk'ing. On February 10th, Alex recruited a good friend of his Michael (Lazar). From there Lazar contributed as much as he could to aid the server and to supervise it while Alex and Kevin were away. As the server continues to live on the named was changed to VengeancePk around mid-April. It wasn't major to many players because it wasn't that important in their eyes. As soon the server strived to greatness but it was soon hindered by an obstacle. The original forums got completely wiped out, this was a major nuisance due to the fact that many players put some hard work into the forums making guides, suggestions and many other helpful ideas. So then, Alex had to chose a whole another forum website which turned out to be vBulletin, which the server still uses today. From there, the staff team continued to work even harder on server with ambitions to make this server the most successful RSPS currently out. Along with the new forum website, a new in-game rank was introduced called Server Support, there purpose was to aid players when moderators and administrators were busy. The very first Server Supports was Modern, Stonecold and Maiky. All 3 of them took their job seriously and did an outstanding job during their time. With hard work and dedication, the server started to flourish with players again and the developers were constantly doing updates to make sure the players were satisfied. Category:Browse